Never Knew
by yello13
Summary: Parker's past has always been a secret something she has kept to herself but, when Parker faces her hammer in a land of broken glass she finds someone. Someone she never knew. Lyrics from the song For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato Disclaimer R&R


_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was a family war_

The team never knew the bottle was my greatest fear. They never knew my past because it was never meant to be known. It was always suppose to be a secret. It was always suppose to be kept inside, but I let my guard down and my secret was told. Not by my mouth but by his, my father and his icy blue stare. In the darkness of the alley his icy stare froze me.

Every muscles in my body shivered and I felt the tears run down my cheek. My soul cried out for help but my body wouldn't move. It was too much to move, and it was too much of a risk of getting caught. I was too afraid.

"Elizabeth' he called, but I stay frozen in my spot.

This was the man that took my flower. He shattered the glass that was my world. The 100 piece puzzle that I struggled to put together, was broken apart, leaving me angry and confused. Even the tower I so carefully built up was torn down, just like the twin towers. The light that was once mine was gone, absorbed by those same icy eyes and, that left me nothing. Nothing at all. SO I stayed in my spot feeling like the four year old who's back was against the door. Once again hearing the family war, but this time I was in it. I was staring at the deadly beer bottle. I wished he would _put the bottle down for the love of his_ daughter, but then again there wasn't any love left. _Just a hollowed out heart that was heavy in his his chest,_ full of his drunken madness. Only memories when I silently asked him. _Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me right out of your world? You lied to your flesh and your blood put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved._ What a fucking lie you told daddy. I was never loved.

"Elizabeth Anna-Marie Parker, come here." he said gently but his voice didn't trick me.

His voice was artificial it never had true meaning to it. Well if it did it would be hate for my fathers love was always fake. Once again I stayed in place.

"Elizabeth come on, you know I would never hurt you."

Your a lying son of a bitch daddy. You should never lie to your flesh and blood. I snapped finally saying something.

"Oh really, you ruined my life. I was never your child. I was your charity ward, your fuel. I spent my life never being bought for what I was worth. You never let me live, you hurt me! It was never just a bruise or scar, it was heart-breaking confusion! I t was hatred to myself. I wanted to die, to have never been born. It was always me, the girl you never wanted. The girl who missed almost everyday of school because she was beaten so much she couldn't move."

"Shut up" He yelled

"When I did go to school it was to get away from you. I was picked on and called stupid because I didn't understand because of all the days I missed, because of you. You know what? _I 'd love to leave you alone but, I can't let you go _because of all the pain you caused me."

"Shut up bitch."

"NO! _And for the love of __your__ daughter _would you put the Damn bottle down!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He ran towards me and, I backed up till I was up against a wall. It was happening again.

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you push me right out of your world?_

He broke the end of his beer bottle against the concrete. I did all I could do, I screamed.

"Your mother cheated on me, You were never mine! Which is why I will have no regret when I kill you."

I closed my eyes and held up my hands for protection as he grew closer to me. Then I remembered I wasn't that little girl anymore. I was Parker- the greatest thief in the world. Known in 117 of the 195 nations by burglars and thieves alike. I had a reputation to maintain and even if this was the last thing I would do, I would make my mark.

I am no longer broken glass or, an unfinished puzzled. I rebuilt my building this time without a door so no one could be able to enter, except for me. Elizabeth was gone. _I could only be manipulate so many times before even I love you seems like a lie_, and I finally knew that with him, love truly was just a board-game of lies.

I punched him in the nose. I heard the crunch that signified that his nose was broken. I then put him in what Eliot would call the 'something-Nelson'. I watched as he slowly passed out.

I picked up the broken bottle while letting him fall to the ground. I raised my hand up ready to strike him- to kill him.

"Stop!" A familiar voice commanded.

I turned around to see the whole team behind me.

"You don't want blood on your hands" Eliot said.

I shook my head no unable to use my voice, or even utter a sound from the surprise. They came for me, but I had to kill him, he caused me so much pain.

"Parker we know he-"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Parker please, please don't do this." Sophie said as a tear ran down her cheek. " We heard on the the com . We know how much pain your in, we know. Killing him is not going to fix your problem, it will only make you feel guilty."

"How do you know?"

"I know because you, have changed and for that I am so proud of you, but even though your a thief you still have a kind heart. You know you can't kill him."

My father was hopeless but I was not. I put the bottle down. As soon as I did , I was engulfed by Sophie's warm body. I fought against her trying to get away but, she held me close.

_So young when the pain begun _

_Now forever afraid of being loved._

I finally let myself cry in her arms.

"Please don't leave me, please." I begged her, I needed her. She was the only thing I had left to hold on to before I fell into a ditch.

"Parker I won't I promise" Sophie said.

I sat there with Sophie rubbing circles in my back , while saying soothing words lie "Sh it's OK I'm here."

**Nate's Apartment**

We went to Nate's apartment and Sophie didn't let my hand go, the whole ride there. Eliot fixed dinner but, I wasn't hungry so Nate allowed me to lay in his bed. After 30 minutes I still couldn't find sleep so I just laid down and looked at the wall thinking.

I had stood up to my dad and, when I did I felt as tall as a skyscraper. I really had done it. I stole back everything those icy blue eyes took from me. My heart had been recycled and had formed a new one it made a new girl. A girl who has a family.

My father helped me today. He let me tell the team something they never would have known if it wasn't for him and, I was OK with that. In the end I found someone who has been lost for a long time. Myself.

I wasn't broken I wasn't confused.

I wasn't Alice or even Elizabeth.

I was Parker.

The greatest thief in the world.

I had met someone I never knew

and I am glad I met her today.

Parker

**The End** or maybe an epilogue if you request one

A/N please please please review this story. I worked so hard on this story and I think this is one of my best. The stuff in italics is kinda the lyrics from 'for the love of a daughter' by Demi Lovato. I think it it went really well with this story. I have been listening to this song all weekend it is really sad and I kinda can relate. Kinda. Hope you like my ending. Oh yeah and I am 13 so my grammar probably sucks.


End file.
